El león blanco
by Kastelk
Summary: Un chico con ascendencia de león blanco que fue abandonado desde cachorro en un callejón de Rusia, fue adoptado por una familia de la mafia con ascendencia de lobos. El joven esta por cumplir sus 20 años, en una persecución por atrapar a unos ladrones en su forma animal, es visto por un hombre a lo lejos. ¿Que cambios habrá en su vida al conocer al hombre que lo observaba?


_Hola, esta es una de mis primeras historias que escribí, así que espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado. :)_

Rusia. XX, Enero, XX 12:06 pm.

_ ¡ACELERA IDIOTA, TIENES QUE PERDERLOS! _ Decía con desesperación un ladrón hacia su acompañante, que con dificultad intentaba manejar lo mejor posible sobre la carretera llena de nieve.

_ ¡ESO INTENTO, PERO SON DEMASIADO RÁPIDOS! _ Contestaba el otro individuo, sin despegar su vista de la carretera y del retrovisor.

_ ¡RAYOS, MALDITOS LOBOS!

XX

Se preguntaran que es lo que está pasando, bueno pues déjenme explicarles, estos dos hombres que están gritando, han robado una tienda en un territorio equivocado, y creyeron que podrían salirse con la suya sin ninguna consecuencia de por medio, pero están en un error, porqué yo no pienso dejarlos ir como si nada. Y ahora se preguntaran como pienso detenerlos ¿No?, pues les contare que yo soy un diploide y ¿Qué es eso? bueno pues son una raza similar a los humanos, solo con la diferencia de que nosotros tenemos ascendencia de un animal en específico, teniendo la capacidad de los individuos de transformarse o utilizar las habilidades características del animal simbólico, y yo pues, tengo ascendencia de León blanco y los lobos que están persiguiendo a los ladrones, son integrantes de la manada a la que pertenezco, y justo ahora están dirigiendo a los ladrones hacia mí, hacia una emboscada que no podrán evitar.

_ ¡MALDICIÓN, NOS ESTÁN PISANDO LOS TALONES! _ Volvía a reclamar el ladrón al mirar como un grupo de siete lobos los seguían sin cansarse.

_ ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNOS SIMPLES LOBOS PUEDAN CORRER TAN RÁPIDO Y SIN CANSARSE?!... Espera... ¿Qué es esa cosa de adelante? _ Preguntaba el compañero al ver un bulto blanco frente a ellos.

_ Creo que... Es... ¿UN LEÓN?

Los ladrones al ver al enorme León blanco adelante de ellos, intentaron frenar, pero por culpa de la nieve las llantas solo se deslizaban sobre el frio suelo, era inminente que chocarían contra el animal, pero en respuesta ante tan posible y desafortunado suceso, el león dio un salto hacia el auto, en donde aterrizo con una increíble fuerza sobre el cofre, causando que el auto se inclinara un poco hacia delante y se detuviera en seco, provocando que se activaran las bolsas de aire, dejando así inconscientes a los ladrones.

_ Y como siempre, el León Blanco salva el día ¿No es así Muraki? _ Se escuchaba a un lado del león, que en cuanto el león giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, diviso al pequeño grupo de lobos, que sin más empezaban a rodearlo _ ¿Te encuentras bien? _ dejándose volver a escuchar la voz, el felino en esta ocasión si vio de quien se trataba, se trataba del lobo más grande y de color negro del grupo, su Hermano mayor.

Muraki

Él es mi hermano mayor "David", es un lobo negro y el próximo jefe de la manada dryjuice, un grupo mafioso del cual yo pertenezco y como lo acaba de mencionar mi hermano, me llamo Muraki, mucho gusto, y soy el segundo hijo del jefe del grupo dryjuice

_ Sí, estoy bien _ Respondía con una voz cansada y sin poder detener un bostezo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el gran lobo iba comentar algo hacia su hermano, pero fue interrumpido por el sonar lejano de unas sirenas _…Será mejor que nos vallamos si es que no queremos tener problemas con la ley _ Empezando a aullar, el lobo negro espero a que todo su grupo lo escuchara, para así empezar su carrera de regreso a su base.

5:45 pm.

_ ¡Estoy harto! _ Decía David con evidente molestia mientras entraba a su habitación en su forma humana, para después acostarse boca arriba sobré su cama, en la cual Muraki se encontraba recargado en la orilla disfrutando de una barrita energética.

_ ¿De que estas harto? _ Preguntaba el León con clara curiosidad.

_ ¡De nuestro padre! Padre ha aceptado un acuerdo de alianza y comercio con un grupo demasiado problemático _ Respondía con cansancio para después soltar un largo suspiro.

_ Mmm..._ Esa fue la única respuesta que dio el felino, para después volver su atención a su barra.

_...Me sorprende tu falta de interés en este asunto, después de todo, al parecer este grupo pidió algo a cambio por compartir sus rutas de comercio y aliarse con nosotros.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que quisieron? _ Regresando su interés al asunto, Muraki observo a su hermano mayor.

Soltando un gran suspiro _ Ni idea _ Respondió sin poder ver a Muraki al rostro.

David

Él es mi pequeño hermano "Muraki", tiene 19 años, aunque mañana tendrá sus 20 años. Yo le gano por 5 años de edad, y aunque yo sea el mayor, él es el más alto entre toda la manada, él mide 1.97 y yo solo mido 1.65 que horror ¿no?

Por obvias razones se sabe que realmente Muraki no es mi hermano biológico, sino que es mi hermanastro. Su historia comienza cuando él era un bebé y fue encontrado por mi padre en un callejón, donde dentro de una caja se encontraba Muraki arropado y cobijado en época de invierno. A pesar de saber que era una cría de león, aun así, mi padre no le importo y lo trajo consigo a casa para criarlo como su hijo. Con el paso de los años, cuando cumplió sus 15 años, en su primera transformación descubrimos que Muraki no era un león común y corriente, sino que era un león albino. Al principio por este suceso, toda la manada se sorprendió al ver su verdadera forma… pero eso solo duro unos minutos porque de un momento a otro, todos empezaron a celebrar y a festejar por su transformación exitosa.

Y aunque crecimos juntos, nosotros tenemos comportamientos diferentes, él es serio, comelón, tranquilo, despreocupado, ágil, tierno, sensible, cariñoso y flojo, resultando así, un poco lo contrario de mí.

_ Oye, Muraki.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Mañana será tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Cumples 20 no es así?

_ Sí.

Soltando una pequeña risa, David observo el rostro de Muraki_ Entonces eso significa que ya eres mayor de edad, dime ¿Que te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños? _(Nota: sé que en Rusia a los 18 años ya eres mayor de edad, pero yo no quería aplicar eso en mi historia)._

Al escuchar la propuesta de su hermano, no pudo evitar mirar al techo y pensar en todas las posibilidades que él podría pedir por su cumpleaños… pero sin importar cuanto lo pensara, al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión_ Mmm... Quiero comida.

David

¿Es que acaso no dejas de pensar en comida? Bueno es natural, es un león después de todo, el necesita satisfacer su apetito para poder rendir todo el día o en todo caso dormir todo el día, al menos no es avaricioso en cuanto a lo material.

_ Entonces mañana te preparare un gran festín_ Dijo con notable alegría, pero esa alegría solo duro unos segundos ya que después paso a una expresión seria y algo decaída. Decidido, David se levanta de su cama y se encamina hacia la puerta de su habitación, que en cuanto llega al marco de la puerta detiene su caminar y gira su rostro para mirar al felino, y darle una señal con su cabeza para que lo siga.

Muraki no sabía a donde se dirigían, solo seguía a su hermano mayor como lo había pedido, caminaron por varios minutos por la enorme casa hasta que llegaron al patio trasero de esta. Sin entender el por qué David lo había traído ahí, espero a que su hermano le explicara, pero solo recibió silencio de parte de él.

_ ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí hermano?_ Muraki realizo una pregunta que al final no tuvo una respuesta, sino que una acción de parte de David, el cual se sentó en el frio pasto y con su mano izquierda palmeo el verde pasto, indicando que quería que el felino se sentara a su lado. Sin decir nada más, acompaño a su hermano en el frio pasto… Así se mantuvieron por varios minutos, en silencio, tranquilos y sin dejar de observar el atardecer.

_...Muraki _ Hablaba por fin, pero su voz estaba cargada de una gran tristeza. David no quería contar lo siguiente, él era su hermano después de todo, aunque no fueran de la misma sangre aun así lo quería como su verdadera familia.

_ ¿Si, que sucede? _ Muraki estaba preocupado, no era normal que su hermano se comportara así, algo grave debe de estar sucediendo para que el estuviera de esa manera.

_...El trato que padre acepto… y lo que ellos pidieron a cambio fue… Es entregarte al jefe del otro grupo… te quieren a ti _ Era claro que lo que decía David le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, se le notaba en el rostro lleno de impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra el actual líder de la manada, contra su padre.

Sin saber que contestar o que decir, Muraki solo se limitó a mirar los ojos de su hermano que no mostraban mentira o broma alguna, dejando que David continuara hablando.

_ El jefe del otro grupo, pidió que te volvieras su pareja a cambio de la alianza con nosotros…_ David ya no podía más, sus manos se habían vuelto blancos por la fuerza que ejercía en ellas.

_ ¿A mí? ¿Y porque a mí?_ Muraki no entendía o más bien, no quería creer en lo que decía su hermano.

_ No lo estoy seguro pero, al parecer su jefe se interesó en ti.

_... ¿Que… que tipo de ascendencia tiene?

_ De un tigre.

Muraki

Ascendencia de un tigre... ¿Por qué el jefe de este grupo me pediría como un cambio de alianza? a pesar de que suena terrible, aun así soy el segundo hijo del grupo dryjuice, si mi padre concientizo esa petición, entonces eso significa que esa persona es confiable… Y por alguna razón, no tengo un mal presentimiento de esto ¿Qué tipo de hombre será la persona que pide por mí?

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo uno, esperen con ansias el segundo capítulo._  
_Hasta luego ;)_


End file.
